


Magnus Must Choose

by DarkenedHeart



Series: The Choice [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2AM Posting, I wrote this to 'mess people up'., In other words:, Insufficient Tags, M/M, Malec, No canon to see here..., Poor Magnus!!!, Reader Emmotional Torture, Reader Mind Torture, What Would You Do?, choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: What if you had to make a choice?On one hand, you would save the person you loved most in the world, but would most likely lose their love and they would never be the same.On the other, you would lose them, possibly yourself, but keep his heart intact.What choice would you make, Magnus?





	

What if you had to make a choice?  
On one hand, you would save the person you loved most in the world, but would most likely lose their love and they would never be the same.  
On the other, you would lose them, possibly yourself, but keep his heart intact.  
What choice would you make, Magnus?

\---

Magnus stares at the Figures standing in front of him.  
Alexander is being held by a brute to his left, a blade to his throat so close that it has already nicked his lover's throat and caused a small trail of blood to trickle down to his collar.  
To his right, more brutes are holding Jace and Isabelle. The two Shadowhunters are roughed up but otherwise fine. Except they have explosive collars around their necks.  
Trolls. Magnus was being goaded by the King of the Trolls, and his brutish underlings were far too stupid to think for themselves. They just did as ordered by their king like robots. Long, long ago, before Magnus was blessed to lay eyes on Alexander, he met the King and refused to help him overthrow a faction of faries coming into his territory. The thing hadn't agreed to his price and, a the time, that was all Magnus cared about.  
Now... Now everything was different. He had found love. Magnus Bane had found Alexander Lightwood.  
And the Troll was threatening to take that away from him.  
"You must choose, warlock," the Troll laughs. "Save your boy toy, or his family."  
It's a simple situation when you take it down to brass tacks. Either Alexander dies, or the Troll activates the explosive gems in the collars around the other two Sahdowhunters throats; ending their lives. If Magnus tries to save Alexander, the gems will be activated automatically. If he tries to save the two, Alexander will be killed just as quickly if not more horribly.  
"How about a third option?" Magnus offers with the most friendly smile he can manage while simultaneously thinking of all the ways to slowly murder a Troll. "Me in exchange for all of them?"  
"No, Magnus," Alec protests, cutting his neck a trifle more as he tries to push against the brute holding him.  
"Your toy answers truthfully," the Troll laughs. "The answer is NO!"  
"Surely you know killing a Shadowhunter will go against the Accords and send your people into war?"  
"We are already at war!" the Troll growls angrily. "We have been for years! And it is all your fault!"  
"How you treat your fellow being is not my responsibility," Magnus argues, just barely holding back his voice from shouting.  
"I am tired of waiting!" the Troll motions to the brutes. They shake the two on the warlock's right, eliciting a shout of pain from Izzy that she quickly clamps her mouth shut against.  
"Save them, Magnus," Alec orders his lover firmly.  
"No!" Jace's voice echoes Magnus's own thoughts. "Save Alec!"  
"And make sure to kill the Troll King when you do!" Isabelle adds venomously.  
"If you love me, you will save them!"  
Magnus's hart shatters at the words as he stares at his love. Alexander smiles at him so brightly, so warmly despite what's going on around them.  
"Thank you," Alec says, eyes shining as he keeps smiling at Magnus. "I love you, Magnus. Save them, please."  
"Alec!" Jace growls, trying to get out of the Brutes grip again and failing again. Isabelle just starts crying.  
"I grow bored," the Troll huffs. "Make the choice or I kill all three!"  
Magnus can't look away from Alexander. His Alexander.  
"I choose-"

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.
> 
> *Comment your choice. Or a solution.*  
> ^{If you want to, of course. That is also your choice.}


End file.
